<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just let me (adore you) by A_Graph_You_Look_At</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386750">just let me (adore you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At'>A_Graph_You_Look_At</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, CATS references, Crack, Halloween Costumes, I wrote part one dead sober, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jopping, M/M, Mentioned VMin, Purge references, Satire, bad english accents, do i tag the purge in this?, includes a/n interruptions bc of the alcohol, out of character everyone, part 2 and 3 not so much, parts two and three originally posted on twitter, satirical A/Ns, semi-satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bright and brisk day in October as Harry walked across campus.  The trees and bushes were aflame with bright oranges and reds and yellows and goldenrod colour.  He sucked in the cool air between his teeth and watched it billow out of his mouth in a subtle white cloud.  Harry loved october.  It was his favourite month.  And today was his favourite day of his favourite month: the 31st.  The 31st day of October which made the date october 31st. </p><p>Jungkook invites his friend Harry Styles to a Halloween party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottaemale/gifts">hottaemale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for an event in my department where we share embarrassing personal stories or old writing, etc.  Instead of pulling anything old from my own google drive, I decided to write something new and make my friends read it out loud.  So this is.....half satiric??? I wrote it to make my friends laugh and decided to post it here, because.....well I'm extremely funny.  Anyway this is for @hottaemale and tati</p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright and brisk day in October as Harry walked across campus.  The trees and bushes were aflame with bright oranges and reds and yellows and goldenrod colour.  He sucked in the cool air between his teeth and watched it billow out of his mouth in a subtle white cloud.  Harry loved october.  It was his favourite month.  And today was his favourite day of his favourite month: the 31st.  The 31st day of October which made the date october 31st. </p>
<p>Halloween.  </p>
<p>Harry loved Halloween.  He loved dressing up and pretending to be someone else even if it was only for a night.  He loved wearing costumes and being a stranger to those who walked around him every day in classes.  He also loved candy.  Harry had a bit of a sweet tooth.  </p>
<p>“Hey Harry!”  a voice called out across the quad, making Harry turn around to see the source of the voice that had just called his name.  When he saw who it was, Harry couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face which in turn made the black-haired boy running up to him smile. </p>
<p>“Jungkook!” Harry said and opened his arms wide for a hug.  The younger boy didn’t hesitate to give his friend and class mate a big hug when he reached him.  Harry was 25 and Jungkook had just turned 22. It was only three years, but Harry saw Jungkook as a little brother: a baby really.  He was just so cute with his big eyes and bunny teeth.  </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing for halloween tonight?” Jungkook asked, face pressed into Harry’s denim jacket. Harry pulled away and ruffled the boy’s hair.</p>
<p>“I was gunna take a stroll down to the pub maybe grab a brew.  Get a little wasted for ol’ hallow’s eve,” Harry replied. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go to a party?” Jungkook asked.</p>
<p>“Sure what party?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“My roommate is throwing a party with his…” Jungkook hesitated, biting his lip.</p>
<p>“Your flatmate is throwing a party with his…??” Harry questioned.</p>
<p>“With his boyfriend.” Jungkook said, suddenly shy.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry inflected. Harry had heard of gay people. Of course he had.  He had even met a few of them.  But he’d never gone to like...a gay party. </p>
<p>“Is that okay?” Jungkook asked, his lip still stuck between those adorable bunny teeth of his. Something about seeing his classmate and friend sad made a big pit form in the middle of Harry’s stomach.</p>
<p>“No it’s totally fine!  I’ll be there! I love a good party!”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Jungkook said, happy again.  “I’ll text you the address.  It’ll be totally jopping!”  And with that the younger boy bounded away leaving Harry to look after him wondering only…</p>
<p>“What in the bloody hell does jopping mean?” </p>
<p>(A/N if you don’t know what jopping is, why are you even here lol #StreamJopping)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure why he was so nervous when approaching the apartment that Jungkook had given him the address to.  It must just be the two shots of tequila he’d taken before leaving home.  Not because he was worried Jungkook wouldn’t be impressed with his costume. </p>
<p>A blue-haired boy opened the door.  </p>
<p>“Who are you?” He intoned flatly.</p>
<p>“I’m Harry... Styles? Jungkook invited me.” </p>
<p>“Oh okay.” the blue haired guy said and opened the door to reveal the most bumping party harry had ever laid his eyes on.  There were streamers and a disco ball and strobe lights and he was pretty sure someone was doing vape tricks in the kitchen.  If this was jopping...Harry liked it. </p>
<p>“Harry, you came!!!” Harry heard Jungkook before he saw him, and when he did see the younger boy, his jaw dropped.  </p>
<p>“Jungkook, you look…”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Harry are you….”</p>
<p>“Did you dress up as Rumpleteazer from CATS, too?” </p>
<p>The boys laughed as they said it at the same time and then laughed some more at the situation.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t even think to ask you what you were going as, Harry!” Jungkook laughed.</p>
<p>“And ‘ere I was, worried you wouldn’t get my costume!”  </p>
<p>“Well...we can’t BOTH me rumpleteazer from CATS, can we?”</p>
<p>“I guess one of us will just have to Mungojerrie…” Harry laughed nervously.  He didnt want to admit it...but he kind of wanted Jungkook to be Mungojerrie. </p>
<p>“Harry Styles, I will be the Mungojerrie to your Rumpleteazer any day,” Jungkook smiled and leaned in to give Harry a big hug.  </p>
<p>Harry wrapped his arms around his friend and thought to himself, “Halloween really is the best.”</p>
<p>Then they jopped all night to the best song ever. The end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Jungkook” Jungkook heard his name called but couldn’t echolocate where the person who called it was coming from. He spun around, flawlessly making it part of his dance, and made eye contact with the last person he wanted to see on the Sharpie's dancefloor....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written partially in an Applebee's after several dollaritas.  I used the Threader App to get the text out of the original twitter thread i wrote it in, so please forgive the formatting. </p>
<p>Typos and A/Ns because of drinking. I believe they are integral to the experience. </p>
<p>This part is dedicated to Abby for boxing my wings at the Applebee's and driving me home.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubgkook was having a good night. He’d just taken his last midbterm, he was ready to party down over the weekend.</p>
<p>There was a local place he liked to to called Sharpies that was kind of sketch but ultimately decent for dancing . He hadn’t had a good party since the Halloween bash at Tae’s place - that had really been a night!! He had ended up wearing the same costume as his Chrush! It could have been soo embarSsing but Harry was charming about it - as always <br/>(Abby is boxing my wings I lov her) </p>
<p>Harry was so charming and Jungkook honeatly didn’t know how he was able to talk around the older boy. His big brown orbs always sparkling in the sunlight when they met to study together on the quad </p>
<p>Hart and Jungkook didn’t even have any classes together (I JUST RMEMWBWR AMY FOLLOWS ME AHAHAHA WHAT IF SHE SEES YHIS lmfao) but hardy had taken some of the lacs that jinkyook was in right now on his first few years of uni (British slang for university not for UNI they go to Oxfo rd college bc they’re in the England don’t ask me why) </p>
<p>Anyway Jungkook had a huge crush on Harry styles but he feared he was stuck in the Friend Zone he also worried that Harry was straighter than a ruler going down a highway at 80 miles an hour </p>
<p>Jungkook favourite song was can you feel the love tonight and it was playing at sharkys on the Friday night he was going out and having a good time jumping and pooping all over the dance floor </p>
<p>LMFAOAIDJSJ IM LOSINT IT IN THE APPLEBEES I MEANT POPPNG </p>
<p>Tae and Jimin had come to sharpies too but Jungkook hasn’t seen them in awhile. They had fake ids but he didn’t </p>
<p>(wait he doesn’t need one he’s 22 if I’m being continuity with the first part shoot) they had gone off to get drinks awhile ago but jungook was too busy dancing <br/>If Abby gets pulled over right now I’ll cry <br/>I’m gonna keep pretending like this cop isn’t riding out ass and I’m gonna keep writing Harry/jk fanfic </p>
<p>“Jungkook” Jungkook heard his name called but couldn’t echolocate where the person who called it was coming from. He spun around, flawlessly making it part of his dance, and made eye contact with the last person he wanted to see: Zayn Malik. </p>
<p>“Oh hey zayn” Jungkook said, dejected but trying not to let it show in his face. Zayn was kind of a dick by reputation but he’d never done anything to Jungkook specifically. He just knew that Harry’s face fell whenever he was brought up. "What’s up zayne?” </p>
<p>“Nuffin much u jus lookin hot dancing here on the Sharpies dance floor. A ha ha - you do look awful lonely tho” zany bit his lip and pulled his snap back more firmly onto his head <br/>“Oh it’s fine” jungkoook brushed him off. “I came with my friends”</p>
<p>“Who? Taehyung and Jimin?” Jungkook hated the sound of their names in his mouth. “They just left. That’s kind of rude innit?”'</p>
<p>Jungkook turned to look for his supposedly runaway friends but Zane was in his field of vision quicker.</p>
<p>“Dunt wurry about them eh? I’ll keep you company” Jungkook felt zayns hand on his shoulder for a moment, about to brush it off himself, but he didn’t get the chance because <br/>“Jungkook, is this guy bovverin’ you?”</p>
<p>“Harry!” Jungkook exclaimed, relieved to see his friend (and crush) on the other side of zany.</p>
<p>The two British men shared a loaded look for a moment, full of tension and unspoken communication. </p>
<p>“Aright den. Oil leavve you two alone yeah?” Zane said, voice cold, not breaking eye contact with Harry. “‘Ave a good one ‘arry. Jungkook.” Zayn slipped back into the jopping mass of the Sharpies dance floor, leaving just Jungkook and harry. </p>
<p>“Harry!” Jungkook couldn’t help but throw himself into his friends arms. He was sweaty from dancing but he was just so relieved after whatever it was that just happened.</p>
<p>Jungkook felt Harry’s arms wrap around him to hug him back and he almost started crying. <br/>“You alright luv?” Jungkook heart froze for a moment before kicking into high gear out of embarrassment, remembering that luv was just British people slang. It didn’t mean what he wished it meant.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Harry, thank you! You really are such a great...friend” </p>
<p>Because jungkkok knew that’s all he would ever be to this sweet, kind, straight, brown-haired man. A friend. And Jungkook was okay with that. Or st least he would be. Eventually. <br/>(Jungkook was still hugging Harry, so he didn’t see Harry’s face shift at the word “friend”. That’s what they were of course but it felt like the wrong word.) </p>
<p>“Well, do you wanna dance?” Hardy pulled away from their hug a little in order to look at jungkooks face. The younger boy didn’t meet his eyes though. Instead, he shook his head, making his shiny black hair shift.</p>
<p>“No, I think I’m good for the night.” <br/>They made their way through the writhing mass of college-aged hormone flesh together, Harry leading the way and Jungkook letting himself enjoy being pulled along by their connected hands.</p>
<p>Jungkook felt like he could breathe again once the cool November hair hit his face. <br/>“It’s so cold out tonight- why didn’t u wear a jacket?” Harry started scolding the younger, already pulling his own leather jacket from his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t think it would matter if I was in the club.” He tried to hide the stuttering as from the cold. <br/>“You have to look after yourself better, Kook.”</p>
<p>Jungkook hoped it was dark enough on the street that Harry couldn’t see him blush at the nick name.</p>
<p>“I will, Garry. I promise” </p>
<p>( HARRY )</p>
<p>They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Jungkook almost asked Harry if he wanted his jacket back as the wind picked up, but he saw that Harry had on a thick knitted sweater. Definitely not club attire.</p>
<p>Now that Jungkook was looking at him, Hardy wasn’t at all dressed for a night out. He wasn’t even wearing jeans, he was wearing sweat pants.</p>
<p>“Why were you at Sharpies tonight?” Jungkook asked before thinking. Harry pushed his hands in his pockets and bit his lip for a moment before answering. <br/>There was a moment. A moment where Jungkook could see Harry making a choice. A decision yo bend the truth or to tell Jungkook the full of it. Jungkook couldn’t tell what he decided.</p>
<p>“I was worried about you.”</p>
<p>That caught Jungkook by surprise.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Jungkook was caught off guard by the vitriol present in his own voice. It must have caught Harry off guard too.</p>
<p>“Nuffin, I just meant-“</p>
<p>“Just meant what? That I’m a kid? That I can’t take care of myself?” </p>
<p>(I think I’m sober again why am I still writing this )</p>
<p>“No, kook, I didn’t mean-“</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that!” Jungkook burst out. He didn’t know what was taking over him but it felt good to be upset. Good to be angry. Good to be listened to. “I’m not a kid! I don’t need to be taken care of and I don’t need your stupid face showing up to save me from stupid guys at some stupid club. I don’t need you telling me it’s cold outside, and I don’t need this stupid jacket!” Jungkoook took off Harry’s jacket and threw it at him. “And I can walk myself home.” </p>
<p>Jungkook stalked off without looking back, arms across his chest to conserve body head and head bowed against the wind. </p>
<p>Because he didn’t look back, Jungkook didn’t see Harry’s shock- blank face melt into a softer kind of hurt. He didn’t see Harry fold his own jacket over his arm and hold it close for a long moment before he turned to walk back to his own apartment. </p>
<p>He didn’t see Harry wondering what he did wrong and thinking about how he would try to make it right tomorrow.</p>
<p>END OF PART 2</p>
<p>I’m so sorry lmfao</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part three was written last night so prepare for that ig</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Weeks Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry comes over for Pizza Rolls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another part written while intoxicated!!! Not edited, complete with drunken A/Ns and also unthreaded from twitter.  </p><p>This one is dedicated to Isaac who took shots with me throughout the writing of this. </p><p>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeon Jungkook/Harry Styles part 3: The Final Chapter</p><p>It had been two weeks since that night outside of Sharpies. Two weeks since Harry had last seen Jungkook. Harry thought back to only a few weeks ago, back when everything was simpler and more clear, back when they would hang out and eat an entire rotisserie chicken together at 2pm in the student union just to see if anyone would try to stop them(several people tried to stop them). </p><p>After that night, outside of Sharpie's, Harry had walked home alone, clinging to his own jacket. There was an awful pit forming in the base of his tummy, but Harry couldn't name all the dark things swirling inside it.</p><p>Jungkook hadn't just been angry, he'd been Hurt.<br/>
It kept replaying in Harry's mind, the look in his friend's eyes, and Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out how to make it better. Because, deep down, Harry knew Jungkook wasn't upset about what he said he was upset about. Not at all. Halloween had been an...experience for Harry, and he hadn't really begun to analyze it until that night, after Sharpies. Walking home alone, holding his own jacket that Jungkook had thrown back at him, Harry connected the dots.</p><p>It started with the Halloween party, the first gay party Harry had been to. It was hosted by Jungkook's friends, and Harry remembered how reluctant he had been to admit the friends were gay. And now Harry understood.</p><p>One of his best friends thought he was a raging homophobic. But Harry wasn't homophobic!! He knew gay people. Well, he knew gay people now. After the party. Because there were gay people there and Harry totally talked to them. He wasn't homophobic.</p><p>But now Jungkook thought he was, just because Harry had been stupid enough to hesitate.<br/>
So all he needed to do was tell jungkook he didn't hate the gays.</p><p>And thus began the barrage of gay positive memes Harry began sharing to Jungkook's Facebook page. But it had been two weeks and Harry was beginning to think it wasn't working. </p><p>Harry had yet to receive any texts from Jungkook acknowledging his allyship. So Harry, two weeks after the night outside Sharpie's, decided to call Jungkook.</p><p>The phone rang twice before it picked up. </p><p>"hey..." Jungkook sounded reserved over the phone, almost questioning.</p><p>"hey, jungkook, it's me. Harry styles."</p><p>"yeah...what's up?"</p><p>"Can i talk to you?" Harry blurted out. he really didn't know what he was supposed to do or say but he figured this was a good start. </p><p>"I mean yeah, you're talking to me right now."</p><p>Harry couldn't help but laugh. Classic jungkook. What a jokester.</p><p>"I mean, can I come over?"</p><p>Silence over the phone. Harry tensed.</p><p>"uh yeah sure. yeah i was just about to make a sheet of pizza rolls." </p><p>"i like pizza rolls," harry blurted out. he did like pizza rolls.</p><p>"Yeah i know." Harry could hear the smile in Jungkook's voice and coulnd't help but smile himself.</p><p>"cool. I'll be there in ten." </p><p>***</p><p>Jungkook snuck a glance across the table as he took another pizza roll from the counter.</p><p>Harry looked as good as ever, but Jungkook had expected that. The man could be fresh out of an open sewer and would still look great. </p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Jungkook said before he popped the supreme flavor pizza roll in to his mouth.</p><p>"Roight, I should probably get to that, huh?" Jungkook let the act of chewing his pizza roll cover up any worried expression on his face. (yo does this even make<br/>
sense . like i think i'm at "I've had three margs at an applebees level)<br/>
(ok im back and listening to sad music so be warned)</p><p>There was silence again for a few minutes, and Jungkook started to feel the anxiety he felt when he first picked up Harry's call creeping back into his shoulders. It had been two weeks since Jungkook had seen his friend, and he'd thought about calling the man numerous times, but chickened out each time. He was so worried about the whole situation, worried that he'd ruined his friendship with Harry, that he hadn't even checked Facebook at all in the last two weeks. </p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"i'm not a homophobe."</p><p>Jungkook was taken aback for a moment at how he and harry had spoken at the same time, starting to laugh before he registered what Harry had actually said.</p><p>"what?" </p><p>Jungkook finally looked up to see his friend fully, where he sat across the island-style counter top (like imagine a PV apartment okay??) between them, hand reaching for another pizza roll.</p><p>"I uh,..I am not homophobic."</p><p>"Okay?" JUngkook asked, uncertain. "I knew that? Harry, i know you're not homophobic."</p><p>"Oh," Harry breathed out, but he looked even more anxious than before to Jungkook. "of course, that's great. it's just...."</p><p>"What is it harry?" Jungkook was so confused, he didn't even taste the pizza roll he ate next.<br/>
"It's just...if you're not mad that you think i don't like gay peopol...why were you so right pissed off the otha night? OUtside sHarpie's?"</p><p>Jungkook was once agian taken aback, choking on his pizza roll this time, surprised.<br/>
Of all the things Jungkook thought harry would ask..</p><p>"I'm not mad, Harry," Jungkook said quickly. He had been upset outside of Sharpie's sure, but that had been a combination of everything; Zayn showing up, then Harry showing up, then Jungkook feeling powerless to all of it. "Harry, that night I was upset, but not at you."</p><p>"Then wha' were you upset about, Kook?" Jungkook blushed at the nickname again, and shook his head at how fitting that was.</p><p>"things out of my control. Stuff that doesn't help anyone to be mad about." and jungkook knew it, he knew it didn't help anyone, lease of all himself, to pine over a friend beyond his reach. The best thing to do was just get over it. So jungkook had ttried to do just that in the past two weeks. Ignore Harry and get over him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I lashed out at you." </p><p>"It's okay, Jungkook. I just wish you had fel' like you could talk to me, yeah?" Jungkook nodded. And then felt guilt stirring in his now-pizza roll filled stomach.</p><p>The best way to get through something was to talk about it. And who better to talk to than harry? </p><p>"well," jungkook started, " there is something i should talk to you about."</p><p>Harry perked up at that, all his attention on jungkook. "Wha' is it? You know you can tell me anyfing."</p><p>"Yeah, well....are you sure?" Jungkook hedged, feeling his face grow hot. "anything?"<br/>
"Of course, kookie."</p><p>Jungkook took a deep breath, preparing to tell the man he'd been crushing on for at least a year that he liked him.</p><p>"Well Harry, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I do just want to get it off my chest. I want to tell you that I-"<br/>
Suddenly a loud siren sounded from Jungkook's TV, cutting him off and pulling both Harry and Jungkook's attention to it. </p><p>"****THIS IS NOT A TEST****" the TV blared to Jungkook and Harry's abject horror.</p><p>"This is your Emergency Broadcast System Announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge." The Announcement continued, detailing all the non-existent rules of the annual Purge.</p><p>"Bloody hell," Harry whispered. "I can't believe-"</p><p>"We forgot it's Purge Night," Jungkook finished as he looked back to Harry. </p><p>"Well," Harry said, looking between Jungkook and the TV still repeating the annual warning. "It may be a little late, but I fink it's still polite to ask: Jungkook. You fancy spending this year's Purge wiff me?"</p><p>Jungkook felt his chest tighten and a new blush come to his face. </p><p>"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah I would fancy that, Harry."</p><p>***End of Part 3***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wondering if this needs another part.....but I already have another Purge fusion fic that haunts me......idk like leave a comment if you want Jungkook and Harry going through the Purge 2gether..&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>parts two and three were written very not sober please be prepared</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>